


Faithfulness

by pepperminttkiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperminttkiss/pseuds/pepperminttkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/93080.html?thread=1863320#cmt1863320">prompt: Sam/Jess, faithful</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithfulness

Jess never worries about Sam being faithful to her. There is never any reason to worry. She can see his loyalty in his eyes and actions. He never makes her feel unwanted or uncherished. Sam gives her his whole heart without reservation and Jess will do her best to keep it safe.


End file.
